


quill

by downmoon



Series: a lifetime [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Unnamed OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: “Huh. I’ve never known the Sheikah to travel much further than their village. My grandfather said they used to roam all over Hyrule, but since the Calamity arose, they secluded themselves. You must be an exception.”





	quill

They’re in sight of a stable when someone else on the path starts calling to them.

Link looks over his shoulder at the sound of a faint shout. He can just make out the fuzzy shape of a figure and horse behind them. Pretty harmless, seemingly, but his instincts are on high alert, prepared for any danger that could be sprung upon them.

“Looks like a traveler,” Sheik says squinting into the dusk. Link tries to make out the same details that Sheik has, but, as he’s learned in his time spent traveling with his companion, Sheik has a sharper vision than he. “I don’t think it’s anyone dangerous.”

“Hard to say,” Link grumbles. The uneasy feeling in his stomach has settled down into something aware, but less paranoid. He tightens the reins in his hands, but allows his horse to plod along at the same easy pace. He shifts in his saddle, feeling out the weapons he has strapped to his body, or stowed close at hand. He glances in Sheik’s direction, but he looks perfectly relaxed, reins held loosely, bow and quiver hooked to his saddle.

“Hylians!” The shout comes a little louder, a little clearer. The relaxed slump of Sheik’s spine straightens up, and he glances over his shoulder again, this time with a raised eyebrow and a confused scowl.

“‘Hylians?’” he says to Link. He can only shrug in answer. He pulls on the reins so his horse slows to a stop. Sheik stops a little ways ahead of him. The figure on the road quickly comes closer, waving an arm wildly overhead.

“Hello!” she calls in a thin, but boisterous tone. Link’s horse shifts as hers comes to a stop. “I’m glad you stopped, finally. I’ve been following you for a while, but Nevan here is old and ornery.” She pats the horse’s neck fondly. “I’m lost, you see. I’m trying to find the Sheikah village.”

Link’s eyes widen in surprise. While he sought Kakariko out immediately upon leaving the Plateau, it took a long time to actually find it. Anytime he’d asked for any information on the village he’d gotten strange looks, or old timers searching their memories for any scrap of a story about the hidden village. It’s not well-known in any sense, so for someone as young as this traveler appears to be to actively seek out the village is a surprise indeed.

“Why?” Link asks. It comes out a bit more sharply than intended, and from the corner of his eye he notices Sheik turn to look at him.

But the traveler doesn’t seem to take any notice of Link’s defensiveness, and chatters happily on. “My grandfather used to trade with the Sheikah, back before the Calamity struck. I want to rekindle those trade routes!”

“The Calamity is still at large,” Sheik pipes up.

The traveler focuses her attention on him. “I know that,” she says, sadly, like the Calamity’s presence is only an annoyance, a mere hindrance to her plans. “But trade can’t be stopped! Trade thrives in all environments, it–” She stops abruptly, blinking like an owl as she seems to notice Sheik’s features for the first time. Wait,” she says slowly, her eyes narrowing as she draws closer to Sheik, “are you Sheikah?”

“Y-es?” Sheik says, squirming in his saddle. The sudden attention has him uncomfortable.

“You don’t _look_ like one,” she blurts out. Link feels a spike of irritation bubble up inside him.

“Kakariko Village is a few days’ ride to the east,” he says loudly, interrupting the traveler before she can start chattering again. “You see those mountains?” He points to Dueling Peaks, an easily identifiable landmark even this far away. “Head towards them. They’re split by a river. There’s a stable nearby; they’ll be able to point you in the direction of the village.”

The traveler’s entire face lights up, her scrutiny of Sheik all but forgotten in her excitement. “It’s that simple?” she says. “That’s almost a straight shot!”

“The village itself is beyond the mountains,” Link corrects. “It’ll take you more than a day from the stable to get there.” The traveler has pulled out a battered book. She furiously scribbles down Link’s directions with a crumpled quill.

“...beyond the river...couple days from the stable. I got it!” she says triumphantly. The book gets shoved back into a saddlebag, as she picks the reins back up. “Thank you, Hylian,” she says, and with a pointed look in Sheik’s direction, “thank you, Sheikah. Are you traveling to the village as well?”

“No,” Sheik says slowly.

“Huh. I’ve never known the Sheikah to travel much further than their village. My grandfather said they used to roam all over Hyrule, but since the Calamity arose, they secluded themselves. You must be an exception.”

Sheik doesn’t look like he knows what to say. Link clicks his tongue and nudges his horse forward, a clear indication that they’re moving on. The traveler takes the hint and waves a hearty goodbye to the both of them, kicking her old horse into a canter.

“Rude,” Link mutters, mostly to himself. He doubts Sheik really needs any sort of reassurance; in the time that they’ve known each other, Sheik seems very self-reliant. Comfortable in himself. It does rankle Link, though. Same way any snide comment made in his direction does.

“Kakariko Village isn’t too far,” Sheik says softly, almost absentmindedly. Link nods along, a thought crossing his mind.

“You could go,” he says, “if you wanted to. Maybe find some answers.”

“And leave you to get into trouble on your own?” Sheik says with a smirk. “Not a chance.”

Link smiles with him. They fall into silence, punctuated by the sounds of the horses and insects singing the song of a summer night. The stable is a warm reprieve, lights beginning to flicker awake as the world drifts to sleep. It’s been days since they’ve slept somewhere besides bedrolls under the stars. Link can feel the drowsiness seeping into his bones. He stifles a yawn into the back of his hand, then tries to shake the weariness out of his eyes. He glances towards Sheik, lit in shadows as the sun sets. He looks pensive, a sharp contrast from his usual serenity, like he’s turning things over and over in his mind.

Link has no right to feel guilty. He knows that this is Sheik’s decision, and he’s stubborn at that. He’s _tried,_ dozens of times, to turn Sheik away, but he refuses to leave. And some frightened, quiet part of Link’s mind is grateful for the company, but he knows from firsthand experience just what it’s like to wake up in a world that holds no significance to his mind. It’s a shame they can’t stop at the village. There are probably answers there, or at least someone who could trace Sheik’s family, maybe find his name.

Link sits up, ramrod straight in his saddle, a thought striking him. “I’ll be right back,” Link says, pulling his horse off to the right.

“Link?” Sheik calls. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll meet you at the stable,” Link shouts over his shoulder. “I’m going to catch up with the traveler.” He kicks his horse into a gallop, tearing off the path and heading in the direction the traveler had gone. He’s surprised he doesn’t hear Sheik behind him, but the traveler hadn’t been gone for long. He’s only riding for a few minutes before he spots her, and it’s just another minute more before he catches up to her.

“Oh!” she says, unfazed by someone tearing up behind her. “The Hylian! Did you forget something?”

“Yeah,” Link says, “will you take a letter to the village?”

“A letter? Is it for the Sheikah?”

“Yeah,” Link says, not bothering to correct her. “Can I use your paper?”

 _Impa, I found someone in the mountains. A Sheikah,_  
_can’t remember his name or anything about his past._  
_Woke up in a pod like me. He’s traveling with me._  
_Dreams are getting worse, no time to stop in the village._  
_We’re heading to the Zora’s Domain._  
_Contact me when you can._

His handwriting isn’t...exactly legible, but hopefully Impa can unravel it. He folds it up and presses it into the traveler’s hands. She looks a little like she wants to read it herself. “Ask for Impa,” he says. “Tell her Link sent you. And make sure that letter goes directly to her.”

“Who’s Impa? Is she related to the Sheikah?”

“I don’t know,” Link says, a bit exasperated. “Just– make sure she gets that letter. Okay?”

He presses a rupee into her hand, and any further questions she has die on her tongue. She nods her head sharply and straightens in her saddle, suddenly business-like and authoritative. She doesn’t even say goodbye; she just kicks her horse back into motion, and melts quickly into the growing darkness, letter tucked safely in a pocket. Link breathes out a sigh, half relieved, half exhausted. He watches the traveler go until he can’t make out her shape any longer, and turns back towards the stable. A warm, comfortable bed awaits him, and he can’t bear to prolong consciousness any longer. 


End file.
